Draius
Greetings, I am Artek. Yes, I'm well aware that I'm breaking the 4th wall but does it really matter? Don't let this deter your attention, read on and be amazed by my most excellent page, or walk away like a fool. Your choice. Artek's Self-Analysis Greetings, welcome to my magnificent page. By magnificent I mean absolutely barren. I absolutely hate writing about myself, but here I am, telling you my entire life. I suppsose we should start from the beginning, no? Well, that's the thing, my beginning is...sacred. There's a great deal behind it and a lot of personal stuff that I'm just not ready to reveal yet. Besides, I'd hate to spoil the fun of my past. So let's discuss the present. Currently, I am traveling through a multitude of dimensions(yes I know how cliche it sounds, just bear with me here.) I have stepped foot in some of the strangest dimensions, let me tell you. There was a time I even traveled to a world where Skakdi's teeth granted them elemental powers. It was a literal blast. But anywho, that's...pretty much it. For now anywho, don't worry, you'll all know about my latest adventures and I'll add more here once these stories are published. .]] My Personality Some may consider me at least slightly out of my mind though this couldn't be further from the truth, it's insulting, really. I'd like to describe my mental state as simply unique, certainly not insane. I'm not crazy, I swear it.Just because my thoughts are more cluttered than a horder with complete randomness doesn't make me insane. Anywho, I must admit that my temper could use slight tweaking, I mean, I do get a little out of control with my anger, when I do I feel like an absolute mad man. It's an amzing feeling, really, you get this feeling of total possession and you just want to break, ruin, and crush anything and everything. You want to use what little power you have to bring absolute hell ''to the world, to show them your hatred with rage and power of a thousand hailstorms and earthquakes. ''That ''my friends is true rage, and that is my rage. Though of course I really can't bring myself to bring forth such power, that'd be way out of my class, at most I'll just kick a rock or something. Or throw thorns at fuhkui spiders. Either or. I suppose the next bit should be about my pessimism or as I prefer to call it, realism though others insist it's pessimism. It's not. I don't think highly of myself because I know there's not that much to me. In combat I'll head high for the sky because I '''will '''get my metallic hide handed to me If I don't evade the enemy. I also have terrible luck, if I'm standing in a cave, the cave will cave in, if I'm in the jungle it will rain and I'll probably get mauled by Mauka. You get the point. Bottom line, I know when to set back and shut up, life's just one big game that I absolutely loathe playing because I always lose. I mean, there was a time when I thought my Elmian abilities would carry me past any foe. There was a time when I thought I could have it all. Wanna know what happened? I died, that's what. But that's a tale for another time. Hm, what else is there to me? Well I suppose we could talk about my...my favorite food? No, that'd be irrelevant and juvenile. What of my favorite books? Nah, too nerdy. Well, I suppose that's it then. No, wait, there's my anti-social behavior. Yeah, we could talk about that, I suppose, though there wouldn't be too much to discuss, I just simply hate people. They annoy me. The end. Actually, when I feel like I'll run my mouth to the point when people will feel inclined to kindly or rudely shut me up. Despite this, my mood is generally a curious one, which chooses to not speak and merely observe. This is one reason why my silence will rule, though another is that I simply hate people, and feel even more hatred when talking to folks. Really, I guess the only time I enjoy talking is when I act like a smart-ass, it's fun to toy with folk's temper in this way and it does bring me great amusement. So yes, silent most of the time, smart-ass the rest of the time. That just about wraps that up. Abilities and Gear I am an Elmian though you probably don't know what that is. Allow me to explain. Elmians ar elemental being of whom share similar abilities of Toa but we carry the power actually become the elements we possess, additionally, all Elmians have minimal light and shadow powers(the ,most we can do is shoot weak beams of light/shadow). I, however, am different from most Elmians. I possess a power none of the others have. You see, Elmians wield not just one element at their disposal, but multiple, as long as the power relates to our primary element but they control this power on a far weaker scale than Toa. Though we only consider our selves to have 4 elements and consider any others that we wield to be just powers. For example, Chorrum; Elmians of the earth primararily control earth though they can also manipulate stone, iron, and magnetism. The four elements we acknowledge as our own are Heat(fire, we also tend to rename elements), Sea(water, duh), Sky(air), and Earth. Now, what sets me apart from other Elmians is the fact that I control the power of Nature, and that is my primary ability. I also control this power on an even weaker scale than most other Elmians' power. With the power of nature I can summon wild life to my aid, grow a tree instantly, shoot vines from my hands, become a tree or whatever other type of plantlife I see fit to become. So, in a nutshell, I control plantlife and rahi. That's it. As I said before, I control these powers very loosely. I have a weak connection to them. But that's where my trusty Sky-Sythe comes in handy. Read on below to know about this beaut. My Sky-Sythe is a one of a kind, quite literally. You see, my Sky-Sythe is a royal weapon of which I...stole. Har har, don't judge me! I mean, I had no choice but to steal it, it looked so shiny and powerful. But enough rambling, my Sky-Sythe pretty much channels the power of wind on an incredibly strong scale, I'll use this as my primary fighting force in combat and maybe throw in a few thorns here and there. Now, onto my sythe's royal aspect. It is a weapon of which is given to whatever Elmian who rules as Zashirn(King). Though this Sythe is not some hand-me-down, it is actually one of the many royal weapons. Basically, a royal weapon is the type of that the Zashirn best utilizes, the weapon is imbued with elemental energy of the Zashirn's choosing. That's pretty much it for the sythe. I also carry this sword that I'm not too keen about talking about. It carries a story that's kinda personal to me. So I'll just say what it can do. It's a plasma blad that burns through all it touches excluding myself, that's literally it. I wear a mutated Akaku Nuva which is forever trapped in it's skyform. I should add a rather embarrassing power of my akaku. You see, I once wore a kanohi olmak until broke while I was switching it with my akaku, the end result was my akaku and olmak being fused and me wearing a mask that could activate x-ray vision and could teleport me to any dimension. Now, I know how cool that sounds but it's actually quite horrid. You see, because my two masks are fused in this fixated state, I can't exactly choose which power to activate, I could be meaning to use my akaku and activate my olmak instead and vice versa. Which is a shame. I loved my akaku's usefullness. Now, I bet you're wondering why I just won't take my mask/masks off, well I've tried in the past, but it seems that my mask is actually stuck to my face. What an annoyance this mask is at times. I don't know why, but to aid in my weak connection to my nature powers, I threw in a mask of elemental energy that boosts my connection to my abilities. And it's just as hard to summon as my other two masks. Welp, that's all the gear I really carry. Appearances(Goin' in order here) *Jump-''my first actual appearance. *Storm *Love Games *Kill Me Now *Plague. Trivia *I am Artek the crazy one's primary self moc. *For some reason I don't seem to exist in many universes, which is a shame, I'm a swell guy. Category:G1 Category:Self-MOCs